NEW Victorius Fan fic
by Solosta-The-Raven
Summary: I need ideas for what happens next! Try and keep it as k rated as possible! Me and my friend Rain of Sorrow came up with this on a webstie called tinier me but when the website closed down we had to end it. RAIN IF YOU'RE OUT THERE TELL ME!


Akira entered the math room and heard Luke say "How long has he been here!?" She realized he was talking about the kid behind him. The kid was wearing all black, black hoodie, black jeans, but his hair was the most amazing shade of brunette she had ever seen. She noticed he looked kind of sad and walked over to him, "Don't worry you're not invisible, Luke's just half blind!" She teased grabbing her bag of chips and stuffing one in her mouth. "So Luke how was your summer?" She said with her mouth full of chips. Luke ruffled her hair. "You know guys might like you more if you acted more lady like!" He said grinning as Akira threw a chip at him. Luke got ready to throw the chip right back at her when she put her hands and laughed "I surrender!" Luke leaned in close and grinned. "You better surrender!" Luke picked up Akira and spun her around.

Akira was so surprised that she dropped her chips! "Free food!" Luke said as he dropped Akira and grabbed the chips. Wyatt (Luke's cousin and one of Akira's best buddies) laughed but helped Akira up and asked her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, pretty pissed at Luke but I guess I'm okay." Akira said glaring at Luke as he got up off the floor. "Awww is wittle Akira mad?" He teased. Akira glared at him and said "You better be happy I'm not going all Aki-zilla on you." Luke shuddered remembering the last Akira had been REALLY mad at him and held her in his arms and swayed her back and forth. "You're not really mad are you?" He said gently swaying her. "I can't stay mad at you." Akira said hoping that he couldn't hear her heart pounding. Matt (The new kid) had been hanging with Wyatt and trying to annoy him, "How do I annoy you!?" He asked after several failed attempts. Luke let go of Akira and grinned mischievously and replied "You could tell him he has no talent or… you could talk bad about his girl." Wyatt could feel his hate rising and growled "You're going to pay for that!" Wyatt and Luke tackled each other and Akira fell to the ground sobbing and saying "Guys please stop it!"

Sami could hear the commotion and entered the room, the first things she saw were Akira sobbing, Wyatt and Luke tackling each other, and her friend Matt comforting Akira. "LUKE WYATT STOP IT." She said sternly as she helped Akira stand up.

Luke and Wyatt quit fighting and Luke saw Akira sobbing which made him feel like he had just said he hated puppies. "What is going on here?!" Sami said sternly. "He was saying crap about Jenny!" Wyatt protested and Luke replied with "He was saying crap about me!" Sami sighed and replied with "Wyatt quit saying crap about Luke, Luke quit saying crap about Jenny!" Akira quit sobbing and nodded in agreement. "Wow, close knit family aren't they?" Matt muttered loud enough for Luke and Wyatt to hear. "When they're not fighting they're great guys to hang with." Akira said defensively. "I'm sure they're great to hang with. Don't listen to me, I'm just an unoptimistic nobody." Matt walked back to his seat and plugged in his headphones. Akira walked over to Luke and he swayed her back and forth again. "I hate it when you and Wyatt fight." Akira said sadly as she started pulling away but Luke pulled her closer and sighed "I know, but it can't be avoided." Akira sighed sadly "That isn't the truth and we all know it." Matt noticed Akira was looking extremely happy in Luke's arms. 'He's so lucky, he gets a girl like that…..' He thought sadly.

Akira was walking to music class when some high schoolers stepped in front of her. They shoved her against the locker and started kicking her around then walked away. "Owww, not again…"

Luke noticed Akira wasn't in the classroom yet. "What if something happened to her? What if someone hurt her Sami?" Luke said slightly over-reacting as Sami replied with "Look there she is, she's fine!" Luke waved at Akira as she entered the room and pointed to the empty seat next to him. Akira walked up to Luke and Sami and waved then realized that she had a bruise and some scratches on her arm and quickly put it behind her back. "Sorry I'm late!" She sat down and accidentally hit her arm on the chair and winced. "You okay?" Luke said quickly growing very worried. "I'm fine Luke." Luke gingerly took Akira's arm and rolled up the sleeve. Sami saw the scratches and gasped "You are NOT okay Akira!" Luke gingerly touched her arm and she winced and pulled back. When she pulled her arm backwards a wave of white hot pain hit her. "I just fell down some stairs." She said nervously. Luke looked Akira in the eye and asked her "Who did this?" Akira just couldn't lie to Luke so she sighed and replied "A few seniors pushed me around." Luke quickly stood up and angrily said "Next time you see them tell me! They're going to get the worst beating of their life!" Sami grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him down and quickly growled "Luke calm down!" Akira smiled and reminded herself that if she ever needed Luke, he would be there. "If I see them I'll go find you okay? Now calm down class is starting!"

On the way to lunch Akira accidentally ran into the seniors. This time they punched her and beat her so hard she couldn't stand. Matt noticed them and yelled "Hey! Leave her alone!" The seniors ran away (Matt is fairly tall and buff for his age) and Matt ran over to Akira. "If Luke sees me here it won't matter whether I'm helping you or not. He'll over-react!" Matt ran away but the bracelet Sami had given him a few years ago accidentally slipped off.

Sami noticed Akira lying on the ground and rushed over. "Oh man, this is bad! Was it the seniors?" Akira nodded weakly. That's when Sami noticed Matt's bracelet near Akira. "No, he wouldn't would he?" Sami texted Luke to meet her at Akira's locker, ASAP.

Luke ran to Akira's locker as fast as he could, he looked like a blur! "Where's Matt? I want to give him a piece of my mind and the full force of my fist!" Luke said. Sami went down the hallway and when she finally found Matt she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the scene of the crime. Wyatt and Luke were both waiting there and Luke started to charge but Akira (Who was now standing up) stopped him. "What were you doing here Matt?" Sami asked. Matt explained the whole thing and Luke grew angrier than he was before. "You just left her there? You didn't help at all?! That's almost WORSE than hurting her." Wyatt agreed with Luke. Luke and Matt got in each other's faces and started arguing. Akira got in the middle and turned and yelled at Luke "At least Matt was there for me!" Luke was shocked, along with everyone else in the room. Wyatt and Sami gasped and Luke felt his heart go cold. "Maybe he should always be there for you, because I'm not going to be there anymore. You don't need me, and I don't need you." Luke said coldly. "C'mon Wyatt let's go." Wyatt glanced sadly at Akira. "C'mon Luke, you know she didn't mean it." Luke glared at him and replied. "Then why'd she say it." Luke and Wyatt walked to the lunch room and Matt walked down the hallway. Akira fell to the floor as she realized what had just happened. She sobbed for what seemed like ages. Sami tried to comfort her "He'll get over it, he always does." Akira responded angrily "But what if he doesn't?" Akira wasn't angry at anyone but herself. "Why did I say it Sami? I just lost the greatest thing I've ever cared about." Luke secretly peered around the corner, leaving Wyatt in the lunch room with his girl friend. He noticed how upset and angry Akira was and realized, he couldn't stay mad at her. He slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I can't stay mad at you." Akira looked up and Luke pulled her close and lifted her chin. "I'll always be there, whether you know it or not."


End file.
